Universal Serial Boys
' ' is the two-hundred and fourth episode of the Super Best Friendcast. About Quotes Letter Time Q: '''Is there anything we can do as gamers to get better usb cables that don't bend under their own weight?' from The Spy Guy *Matt: No. *Pat: Anchor cables last slightly longer but that's as good as it gets. *Woolie: The best one I have is the one I got from my Playstation VR. Q: Why do you guys hate Lars, Alisa, and Lucky Chloe? from Kenneth *Matt: I hate how Lars was inserted as mysterious son of Heihachi and his dumb hair. Alisa and Lucky Chole are just silly characters. *Pat: They're dumb anime bullshit. I hate Alisa's anime waifu bullshit and Lars should be cool but he's not. Lucky Chloe's designs don't fit their fighting styles. *Woolie: Character design. Aegis from Persona 3 is a better robot girl than Alisa. Nothing about Lucky Chloe indicates that she is a fighter. Q: What's cooler, shooting a guy through a wall, shooting a guy through the ceiling, or shooting a guy through the floor? from Squinty Pete *Breaking a guy through a surface - All: The Floor *Shooting a guy with a gun - Matt: Through a wall, Pat & Woolie: Through the ceiling Q: I think a whip is anything that can be used to cause damage in a whipping motion, from a normal bullwhip to a ball and chain or just chain, and my friend thinks it's just a bullwhip with something like the cat of nail tails being an outlier. Who is right? from Vince *Matt: You are super wrong. *Pat: You are wrong. You can whip anything verbalized but that doesn't make it a whip and a cat of nail tails is closer to a flail than a whip. *Woolie: You are wrong. Q: Have you ever hated a character everyone else loved? My example is Mae Borowski from ''Night in the Woods. from Mike, the lowly king *Matt: I don't think everyone loves Mae. *Pat: I hate lots of characters that people love. *Woolie: It's a better question if it's "Have you ever loved a character that everyone else hates?". Q: Have you ever loved a character that everyone else hates. from Woolie *Matt: Luke fon Fabre from Tales of the Abyss. *Pat: I love lots of terrible characters because they're terrible and because other people hate them. *Woolie: Dilandau Albatau from Escaflowne. Q: What do you think keeps the Hideo Kojima hype train rolling even after a string of mediocre games? from Eater *Matt: Even his mediocre games are good games. *Pat: He's a trailer-smith. He makes the best trailers ever. *Woolie: The gameplay is always good, it's the story that differs between great and okay. Q: What series would you like to see exploring the origins of like what Snake Eater did with Big Boss? from Skewer Star *All: Devil May Cry' with Sparta. *Woolie: Jeff Bogard fighting tournament. Zaibatsu Watch *Matt: Spider-Man Homecoming and Baby Driver *Pat: Final Fantasy XIV *Woolie: Spider-Man Homecoming and Baby Driver Trivia *The music used in the outro is "Akane iro-Ga Moeru Toki" from Gungrave. Category:Podcast Episodes